Dramione Drabbles
by Izzyb0927
Summary: Just some dramione moments for you fans out there!
1. Chapter 1

Dramione Drabbles

Just some little Drabbles ?

Draco walked to the Quidditch pitch with his Nimbus 2006 in hand. He decided to practice some laps around the pitch by himself. He had his Slytherin quidditch uniform on and was near the pitch when suddenly, a hand reached out of a big bush and pulled Draco with them. When Draco fell behind the bush, a pair of soft, moist lips met his own. Draco moaned at the attacker's lips and then remembered he had a girlfriend. He ended the kiss and saw that the attacker was actually his girlfriend. Draco let a small sigh of relief. He glanced at his girlfriend and saw that her eyes were hazy and her freckled cheeks were as red as a tomato.  
"Why did you stop the kiss?" Hermione asked curiously yet her eyes were still hazy and her cheeks were still red.  
"I didn't want to cheat on my girlfriend so I had to see who it was. And why did you attack me? Not that I'm complaining." Draco added quickly.  
"I don't know! It's just that I saw you with your leather quidditch uniform and I sort of went berserk with lust!" Hermione blushed. Draco smiled and placed his arms around Hermione. She sighed against his chest. Abruptly, Draco let go of Hermione.  
"Now, where were we?" Draco murmured in Hermione's ear. She shuddered against his chest. Draco put his hand under Hermione's chin and kissed her passionately. Hermione moaned and put her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his champagne-coloured hair. Draco and Hermione didn't come back out from that bush for 15 minutes. When they did, Hermione and Draco's hair were frazzled, Draco's uniform was rumpled and Hermione's blouse and skirt were rumpled too.  
When Ginny asked why she looked like that, Hermione shrugged and answered," I go crazy around leather." Ron almost choked on the chocolate frog he was eating. Harry frowned and Ginny giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Ron were in front of a portrait that leads to the head's common room. The portrait, a beautiful woman with blond hair and green eyes, wouldn't allow the two Gryffindors inside, saying that, "You wouldn't like what was going on at the moment." The blond-haired portrait said with a small frown. This made the two boys even MORE curious on what was going on at the moment.  
"Will you please just let us enter?! We're really worried about Hermione. She has been a little distant and she has been spending a LOT of time in the head's common room." Harry said. The portrait looked at both boys and sighed.  
"All right. You can enter but, please don't kill the head boy!" She whined the last part. Harry and Ron looked at each other with worried looks in their eyes. The portrait swung open and the two Gryffindors walked inside the common room. There was a creaking noise that got louder as they walked up to Hermione's bedroom. They opened the door slowly and...were  
met by Hermione and the head boy in a serious snog section. They appeared to not have clothing on but they were covered by a blanket. Oh, and did I forget to mention that the head boy was none other than Draco Malfoy? Well, yeah, the head boy this year is Draco Malfoy. They (Hermione and Draco) heard the door open and Hermione's eyes widened.  
"Ron! Harry! Hi.. W-we're in the middle of something..." Hermione said nervously.  
"I uh...heard noises..." Harry said with a blank look on his face. Ron's face was as red as his hair and his eyes screamed bloody murder.  
"Malfoy, you're dead!" Ron practically yelled. Draco rolled his eyes and scoffed.  
"We'll see about that, Weasley! Ever heard of knocking?" Draco glared at them. Hermione was blushing like crazy.  
"Can you guys leave?!" Hermione yelled.  
"With pleasure!" Ron and Harry yelled at the same time. They closed the door as they walked out.  
"Now, where were we?" Draco asked Hermione, smirking and raising an eyebrow seductively. Hermione rolled her hip and Draco moaned. Hermione smirked and thought, This is going to be fun.

"Well, I'm scared for life." Harry said as they walked out of the head's common room.


End file.
